Magical Collision: The First Year
by MrAFanfic
Summary: Harry Potter never had his parents killed. Also, Mildred Hubble and company are at Hogwarts now. Not to mention Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. What sort of shenanigans will happen? Find out by reading
1. Chapter 1: The Journey To Hogwarts

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had just sat down in their coach on the Hogwarts Express. Harry is a near-spitting image of his father, having inherited his untidy jet-black hair. However, his almond-shaped startlingly green eyes are identical to those of his mother. Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees. Harry seems to have grown at the same rate as his dad. Harry wears round-rimmed glasses, peculiarly similar to his father's glasses. He was also wearing a plaid blue and green t-shirt and black shorts.

Ron inherited the typical Weasley family traits: fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. When he became embarrassed, his ears notably turned red. He had blue eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet. In this way, his stature was similar to those of his older brothers Bill and Percy, rather than the heavily built Charlie, and Fred and George. Ron was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked Trolley Witch, who, unsurprisingly, was pushing a trolley full of sweets. "No, I'm all set," explained Ron, who was about to eat a corned beef sandwich. "We'll take the lot!" cried Harry as he bought ALL of Trolley Witch's goods. Harry began eating a pumpkin pasty, and eventually, both Harry and Ron had eaten all of them.

"What is that?" asked Harry, pointing at the chocolate frogs. He wondered if they were actually frogs. "No, but you'll want the card. I really want the Agrippa one," replied Ron. Harry read that the card depicted Albus Dumbledore who was currently the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He defeated Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard, in 1945, discovered the 12 uses of dragon's blood, and even worked with Nicholas Flamel. His hobbies were chamber music and tenpin bowling. Ron had got Morgana for about the 7th time and gave him to Harry, who decided to begin a collection of chocolate frog cards. Soon enough, Harry also had Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Gunnison, Cice, Pearailus, Merlin, and Cliodna.

He then began eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ron got a brussels sprout flavored bean on his first try. Harry's beans included toast, coconut, baked beans, starburst, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and pepper. The train entered woodlands.

Just as Harry and Ron observed this, a girl stepped up to the compartment door. "Do you mind, they didn't put enough coaches on the train so everywhere else is full," she explained. "Not at all!" answered Ron, as three girls entered the compartment and filled the row across from them. Just as introductions were about to be exchanged, and Ron had pulled out his wand to demonstrate magic, another girl walked up to them.

"Have you seen a toad? A man named Neville Longbottom has lost one," she asked. "No," everyone replied, and the girl was about to leave when she saw something. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then," she observed, sitting next To Ron. Ron began to cast a spell. "Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow. Turn me yellow!" he yellowed. "Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it?" the newest girl said condescendingly, as Ron turned his skin back to normal. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and who are you all?" she continued. Ron and Harry introduced themselves. The other girls turned out to be called Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, and Enid Nightshade.

Mildred Hubble is tall and thin with long dark plaits, and she rarely ever ties her shoelaces. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. Maud Spellbody is short and plump with her hair in bunches. She was wearing her glasses, a yellow t-shirt, and black shorts. Enid Nightshade is tall, well built, and muscular, with noticeably darker skin than everyone else in the compartment, as well as black, frizzy hair. She was wearing booty shorts and a crop top.

Then, a group of people walked up to the compartment. "They've been saying down the train that Harry Potter, the child of the infamous Aurors Lily and James Potter, is going to Hogwarts. Is it true?" questioned one. "Yes, and it's me!" Harry replied. "I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced. "This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ethel Hallow, Drusilla Paddock, and Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," he continued, and each one indicated who they were.

Draco is a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. He has haughty good looks. He has blonde hair slicked tightly back. Draco is noted to strongly resemble his father, who had him when he was 18. He was wearing a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black shorts. Vincent was large and very fat, with a thick neck. He had gorilla-like arms, a flat nose, and wore a pudding bowl-style haircut. However, in spite of his overweight, fat physique, he was an avid runner. He was wearing a black Good Charlotte T-shirt and black shorts. Goyle has large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, short, bristly hair low on his forehead, and broad shoulders. He was wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt and black shorts. Ethel is as a tall, skinny, and sharp-faced young girl with a very spicy nose, and blonde hair that is worn in a ponytail with a black hair ribbon. She was wearing a gray Evanescence T-shirt and black shorts. Drucilla had black hair worn in a bun and was a skinny, dark-skinned (but not so dark skinned as Enid) woman. She was wearing the same thing as Ethel. Ebony has long ebony black hair (that's how she got her name) with purple streaks with red tips that reach her mid-back. It is also worth mentioning that she has icy blue eyes like limpid tears. She resembles Amy Lee. and is related to Gerard Way. She's a vampire but her teeth are straight and white. She has pale white skin. She, like all the others in her group, is a goth and she wears mostly black. For example, today she was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. She was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow.

Ron couldn't help but laugh at all of this. "Think we're funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. All the Weasleys look the same: red hair with freckles," Malfoy sneered. He then continued trying to talk to Harry. "You'll soon find out some are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he added, holding out his hand to shake. Harry decided against it, and said coolly "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself." Draco didn't go red, but some pink did appear in his pallid cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll be dead soon enough. You don't know what's good for you. You hang about with riff raffs like Weasley it'll rub off on you," Draco warned.

Both Harry and Ron stood up belligerently. "SAY. THAT. AGAIN!" Ron said slowly. "Oh, you want to fight, do you?" Draco sneered. "Unless you leave immediately," Harry said, more bravely than he actually felt. "But you've still got food. We've eaten all of ours," Draco said smarmily. Gregory reached for the chocolate frogs, only to be bitten by Hermione. Draco and company left at once. "Ugh," muttered Maud, "disgusting people they are. Let's not associate ourselves with them." Everyone else agreed and began to engage in somewhat happier conversation for the rest of the journey. The train arrived at Hogwarts and everyone got off. Neville had even found his toad, which was called Trevor. The first years were ushered to the lake by half-giant groundskeeper Mr. Rubeus Hagrid. And so they sailed to Hogwarts Castle to begin the first year of their magical education.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

All the first-years arrived at the castle, and there stood a tall, black-haired witch wearing black robes. "Minerva, these are the first years that will become the class of 1998," Hagrid introduced. "Thank you, Rubeus, I will take them from here," she replied and took the first years to an empty hallway. Minerva ordered them to line up in an orderly fashion along the wall, which they did, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Ms. McGonagall, one of the deputy headmistresses. The start of year banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your housemates will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, of which I am the head, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding magical people. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to your houses. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," Minerva explained.

Neville fixed his cloak and Ron got the dirt off his nose. Harry nervously flattened her hair. Maud made sure her bunches were extra curly. Enid tended to her buns, and Mildred did the same for her plaits. Hermione just sat confidently, pointing out everyone else's fashion crimes. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait here in the meantime," McGonagall said, leaving them in the empty hallway.

"So how do we actually get sorted?" Mildred asked. Before anyone could answer her question, about 20 ghosts phased through the wall behind them. Mildred noticed this and screamed in fright! This caused one particular ghost wearing a ruff and tights to notice all the first years. "I say, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked. No one said a word. "New students!" he cried, "about to be sorted, I suppose?" "Yes!" a voice peeped excitedly. It was Ebony's. Everyone else just nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in my house, Hufflepuff!" he cried, disappearing. And just as he did, a familiar face appeared. This was Ms. McGonagall. "Move along now, the sorting ceremony is about to start!" she said sharply. And so the students went into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was strange and splendid. It was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles floating in midair above 4 very long tables, where the rest of the students were seated according to their house. There were also placards denoting which house was at which table to guide the first years to the correct place after sorting. These tables had golden plates and goblets to hold food and drinks. At the top of the hall was the 5th table, with all the teachers. McGonagall led all the first years here so that they halted at the top facing the other students. The ceiling almost appeared to be the night sky. Indeed, there was no ceiling at all, which would explain why everyone seemed so cold. McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years, on top of which was a hat. The hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've got a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a thinking cap," the Sorting Hat sang.

Everyone clapped politely as the hat finished its song. McGonagall now stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall explained. The results were as follows:

GRYFFINDOR: Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Kellah Hallek, Mildred Hubble, Neville Longbottom, Indigo Moon, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley

HUFFLEPUFF: Hannah Abbott, Byrony Besomsworth, Susan Bones, Leanne Ennael, Justin Finch Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Harriet Goodcharm, Megan Jones, Ernest MacMillan, Gloria Newt, Dawn Raven, Jadu Wali

RAVENCLAW: Terry Boot, Mandy Brockenhurst, Ruby Cherrytree, Michael Corner, Felicity Foxglove, Anthony Goldstein, Sue Li, Padma Patil, Maud Spellbody, Lisa Turpin

SLYTHERIN: Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Ethel Hallow, Draco Malfoy, Enid Nightshade, Theodore Nott, Drusilla Paddock, Pansy Parkinson, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Blaise Zabini

Mildred happened to fall flat on her face after she was sorted, causing everyone to explode with laughter, and Harry caused a hatstall, meaning it took a while for him to be sorted, but the hat eventually decided on Gryffindor. Unfortunately, it wasn't time to begin eating yet, but everyone was quite hungry. Before anyone could say anything, Albus Dumbledore, whom Harry recognized from the chocolate frog card, stood.

"I am Mr. Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. Welcome to Hogwarts, and for those of you returning, welcome back. I have a few start of year notices I wish to announce. The forest beyond the grounds is not to be entered. Also, the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to advise everyone that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds. Thank you," Dumbledore announced.

This was followed by a rendition of the school song. A band consisting of flutes, clarinets, saxophones, horns, trumpets, trombones, and tubas entered the room, consisting of students in the fourth year and up. They played the school song brilliantly.

A/N It is actually the song from "The Worst Witch" in B-flat major

Link to the school song:  open?id=1O5DAge-FBhWRv9c_n32VyGWmpNdMtERH (Song)

open?id=1LrwATJ1slDMFlxs9frjHlffbVdWyoLLr (Sheet Music)

After they played the school song, the feast finally began, and everyone gorged themselves with copious amounts of food. The food was absolutely divine. Many different varieties of large sandwiches, as well as many different varieties of crisps, were served. Of course, you cannot make a meal out of crisps and sandwiches alone, so other items served include scotch eggs, Cornish Pasties, chicken, sausage rolls, battered sausages, fish, chips, bread, and butter. For drinks, every variety of soda was available, though it would seem that Lilt was the favorite. For dessert, Cadbury chocolates and jammie dodgers were provided. It was an amazing feast.

After the feast, everyone went to their common rooms. Percy Weasley, Ron's prefect brother, led the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Password?" asked a painting on the wall. It depicted a rather large woman. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the door opened immediately. Everyone went to bed straight away. Harry had a rather odd dream that night about turbans, Malfoy, and snakes.


	3. Chapter 3: Potions Class

The next day, everyone woke up and went to breakfast, wondering what would be served. They would be delighted to find a full English breakfast awaited them. After they finished eating their delicious offerings, they were in fact ordered to sit and wait for a bit as they were given their class schedule.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mildred were all given the same classes together: Period 1A Potions, 1B Charms, 2A Herbology, 2B Defence Against The Dark Arts, 3A History of Magic, 3B Transfiguration, 4A Flying, 4B Astronomy, 5A Arithmancy, 5B Ancient Studies, 6A English, 6B Magical Theory, 7A Alchemy, 7B Music, 8A Art, and 8B Care Of Magical Creatures.

Maud had 1A Defence Against The Dark Arts, 1B Charms, 2A History Of Magic, 2B Potions, 3A Transfiguration, 3B Herbology, 4A Flying, 4B Astronomy, 5A Alchemy, 5B English, 6A Care Of Magical Creatures, 6B Ancient Studies, 7A Art, 7B Music, 8A Arithmancy, and 8B Magical Theory (Maud only had Charms with the four Gryffindors).

Enid was unfortunately given the same classes as the entirety of Draco and his group of gothic bullies. These were 1A Potions, 1B Transfiguration, 2A Charms, 2B Defence Against The Dark Arts, 3A History Of Magic, 3B Herbology, 4A Astronomy, 4B Flying, 5A English, 5B Art, 6A Alchemy, 6B Magical Theory, 7A Music, 7B Care Of Magical Creatures, 8A Ancient Studies, and 8B Arithmancy. This meant that she shared Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Magical Theory with her Gryffindor friends, as well as Herbology with Maud.

With these class schedules came the bell schedule for the weekdays. Breakfast was from 7:30-9:00, followed by Period 1 from 9:05-9:55, then Period 2 from 10:00-10:55, with Morning Break next from 10:55-11:10, then Period 3 from 11:15-12:10, followed by Lunch from 12:10-13:10, then Period 4 from 13:15-14:10, then Period 5 from 14:15-15:10, followed by Afternoon Break from 15:10-15:25, then Period 6 from 15:30-16:25, then Period 7 from 16:30-17:25, then Period 8 from 17:30-18:25, then Dinner from 18:25-19:25, then Free Time from 19:25-21:00. 21:00 was curfew, meaning everyone had to be within the Common Room limits from then until 7:00. Each day the students alternated between going to their "A" classes and their "B" classes, with the first school day of term being an "A" day. Saturdays and Sundays consisted entirely of free time, bar meals and curfew which were at the same times as weekdays.

After the students all left the Great Hall now with class schedules, the first years found it exceptionally difficult to find their way to their classes. There were magically powered elevators taking everyone up to the floors on which they needed to be, and thankfully signs pointed the way to classrooms, making things slightly easier. The ghosts, however, were of almost no help, and it was often a nasty surprise when one appeared.

Unfortunately, while being lost, the Gryffindor group tried to get into a door which was in fact the right hand 3rd floor corridor, which was out of bounds. They of course did not know this, being only first years, but the janitor, Mr. Argus Filch, did not believe them and tried to give them detention. Thankfully, deputy headmistress (the second of three) Ms. Ada Cackle was there to save them and guide them to their 1st Period Potions class.

The teacher of Potions, Mr. Severus Snape, began the class by taking roll call. When he got to Harry's name he paused, and muttered something about celebrities. Draco and his goth gang found this quite funny, but Enid certainly didn't, and she stared angrily at them until they subsided.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the students didn't dare talk, for Snape was quite intimidating. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," he droned.

Then, he suddenly cried out "Harry! What do I get if I add a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry didn't know this, and said as much. They hadn't even covered anything yet! Snape sneered. "Harry, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" he asked. Harry decided to take a wild guess. "Your classroom?" he asked sheepishly, as Draco and his goth bullies again exploded into laughter. Snape decided to try again. "Harry, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry didn't know, and again said as such. How was he supposed to have read the entirety of "One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi" on the first day? "Two points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Harry!" he yelled.

Enid was absolutely furious. How dare her teacher abuse her friend like this, she thought. She suddenly remembered that Snape notoriously favored Slytherin, which she was. She also remembered some of the stories her parents, who were Aurors themselves and fought in the Wizarding War, told her when she was younger. Maybe, Enid thought, she could use this to her and her friend's advantage. "That isn't right, Mr. Snape. How do you expect Harry to know anything at all on the first day. Just because he's the kid of two _very_ famous Aurors that does not give you the right to bully him like this!" she exclaimed. "Shut your mouth, Enid," he growled. "Oh, maybe I will. If you give Gryffindor those two house points, then _maybe_ I won't tell the whole class about your actions during the war…" "THAT is enough, Enid. Two points to Gryffindor," Snape conceded.

This caused quite the reaction from Draco and his goth gang. "You will regret this, _Enid Nightshade_," Ebony said in a very low growl. "No I won't," Enid replied, "because friends are worth fighting for." Harry smiled at Enid. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Other than the "event" in Potions, the rest of the first week went relatively uneventfully. McGonagall was quite like Snape in teaching Transfiguration, albeit actually somewhat reasonable. Apart from this, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mildred, Maud, and Enid got some more time to bond, which was nice.


	4. Chapter 4: Other Classes

As for other classes, History of Magic is incredulously boring, with Mr. Cuthbert Binns, the ghost teacher, being so uninteresting even the ones who thrive in academia, like Maud and Hermione, have trouble remaining awake in his class.

At least the teacher of Ancient Studies, Ms. Faneeza Mohamed, tries to make her lectures interesting. Indeed, her lectures were that much more tolerable.

Defence Against The Dark Arts is a bit of a joke, as Mr. Quirinus Quirrell, who often wears a purple turban, and indeed a lot of purple clothes often stuttered and definitely seemed out of his element. Draco and his goth gang absolutely despised him, referring to him as a "prep".

Ms. Rolanda Hooch, the flying teacher, spent the entirety of the first week going over health and safety regulations, which was quite boring. Everyone just wanted to go into the air already.

Ms. Pomona Sprout, who teaches Herbology, is very interesting, and people actually wondered how she managed to make plants seem so interesting.

Charms class is taught by little old Mr. Filius Flitwick, who is so small he has to stand on top of a pile of books to be seen.

Ms. McGonagall is quite like Mr. Snape in teaching Transfiguration, only she isn't abusive to her non-Slytherin students and therefore Enid, as well as most others, actually like her.

The Astronomy Teacher, Ms. Aurora Sinistra, is fittingly spacy, and thoroughly modern. Homework for her class often involves taking pictures of certain stars and identifying them (this was done by magic, as electricity doesn't really work around Hogwarts. Everyone does typically electric things using magic at Hogwarts to compensate for this).

The Arithmancy teacher, Ms. Elaine Leduff, makes her lessons as fun as she can, even if arithmancy is really just a magical name for math.

English predictably involves lots of reading and writing, and the teacher, Ms. Jennifer McAfee, is quite like McGonagall in how she teaches her lessons.

Magical Theory is essentially memorizing how spells work, which is a big help in other classes involving them. It also helps that the teacher, Ms. Antonia Johnson, is very helpful and always willing to answer questions.

Alchemy is by far the most fun class of all, even if the teacher, and indeed the last of three Deputy Headmistresses, Ms. Hecate Hardbroom, is strict about health and safety. This is understandable, though, as alchemy is quite a dangerous science and Ms. Hardbroom would rather her students live through their laboratory work.

Ms. Eleni Maureas, who teaches music, is a very patient woman, which is good as the first years had likely never touched a musical instrument before. When it was time to choose which instrument they wanted to play, Harry ended up choosing to play Flute, with Ron going for Tuba, Hermione choosing the Trombone, Mildred choosing the Saxophone, Maud going for the Trumpet, and Enid choosing to play the Clarinet. Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Ebony all chose the Horn. Ethel and Drusilla chose the Saxophone. Everyone often has to cast tuning spells on their instruments to change the key they were in, as many different keys are used to play their music. They also learned how to transfigure their instruments into different forms as necessitated by their music.

Ms. Marigold Mould, who taught art, is certainly encouraging, and the students were quickly able to let their heart and creative minds go off to many wonderful places to draw and paint. Her class is also the easiest, as the assignments are simply to turn in one work per week with the techniques covered in class that week. This is easily Mildred's best subject.

Finally, Mr. Hagrid, who is the groundskeeper, also teaches Care of Magical Creatures. This is also a very fun class, as the animals studied range from absolutely adorable to divinely dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5: Proudly On Our Brooms We Fly

At last, during the second week, the first years got to work with their broomsticks in flying class. Ms. Hooch, with her short silvery hair and yellow eyes, quieted the class down and instructed them to stick their right hand out over their broom and say up. "UP!" everyone would shout, with their right hand over their broomstick. Harry's broom jumped into his hand immediately, but it was one of few that did. Hermione's merely rolled on the ground, and Mildred's didn't move at all, largely as she was so nervous. Ms. Hooch then instructed the first years on mounting their broomsticks without falling off and checked their grips. During Enid's class period, Enid found it quite funny that Draco had been doing it wrong all his life. When it was time to learn takeoff and landing, there was a rather embarrassing accident, which involved Mildred falling off of her broom and breaking her wrist during takeoff.

Ministry of Magic safety code requires that all accidents be investigated and measures are taken to prevent them from happening again. So while the investigation occurred, it was discovered that Mildred's broom had in fact been jinxed, and after a log of magic spells was consulted (which was magically filled each time someone cast a spell), it was discovered that Ethel had cast Genista, the broom jinx, on Mildred's broom. The broom was repaired by casting Atsineg, the countercurse for Genista, on the broom. Due to the findings, Ethel was given a detention, and Mildred went to see Ms. Hooch during morning break after her recovery to make sure she knew how to take off and land on a non-jinxed broom. However, there was still the matter of getting back at Ethel.

To enact her plan, Mildred decided to consult Enid, as she had Transfiguration class with Ethel, and could actually enact the plan. The plan was for Enid to be asked to demonstrate the desk to pig spell when she next had Transfiguration class, and to do the demonstration on Ethel's desk.

The next time Enid had transfiguration, she raised her hand and was chosen to demonstrate the desk to pig spell. She eagerly walked to the front of the class. McGonagall instructed Enid to point her wand at her intended target (Ethel's desk). "Remember Enid. One, two, three, Desca Porcus." Enid tried out the spell. "DESCA PORCUS!" she shouted, and a pig did indeed appear in front of the class. However, Ethel's desk was still there. Instead, a pig was in the seat where Ethel usually was. "...oh dear…" murmured Enid, not having intended to do that. "Erm, yes, that does sometimes happen. Please be more careful with wand movement next time, Enid. Reparifarge!" she said, and Ethel turned back into herself. Ethel was absolutely furious, and Draco and the goth gang were all staring at her furiously. Enid would have laughed right then, but she waited until she was out of McGonagall's earshot before bursting into laughter. When Mildred, Maud, and the others all heard the story, they were laughing themselves to tears. Unfortunately, they had just started a massive feud, as Draco would likely want to avenge his fellow goth, Ethel Hallow.


	6. Chapter 6: Duels, Trolls, and Sport

At dinner that night, the goths decided to act. "Hey Hubble Bubble!" called Ethel from the Slytherin table, "I challenge you to a duel with Drusilla as my partner!" Mildred, of course, couldn't help but be angry, and in typical Gryffindor fashion, bravely accepted. "Maud, I choose you!" she cried out to the Ravenclaw table. "Midnight, okay?" said Drusilla, "in the trophy room. That room is virtually never locked."

After that, Mildred looked at Harry confused. "What even is a duel?" she asked. "A wizard's duel is a fight between wizards. They only use magic. A bit like a muggle boxing match," Harry explained, "and your partner takes over for you if you become unable to continue the battle. Sometimes people die, but this is rare and only adults ever fight to the death, so the most you and that turd Ethel are going to be able to do are send sparks at each other, as none of us first years know enough magic to do real duels. I imagine she thought you'd decline anyways." "And if nothing happens when I wave my wand?" asked Mildred. "Beat the nincompoop up with it," suggested Ron.

"Excuse me," interjected Hermione, "but I couldn't help overhearing this conversation and you must not go wandering around the school at night. Think of the house points Gryffindor would lose if you're caught, and you probably will get caught. It's quite selfish, really." "And it isn't any of your business, Hermione," retaliated Harry. The others all left dinner for the common rooms after this.

When midnight approached, Mildred snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower common room and met up with Maud, and the two then proceeded to the Trophy Room. However, they didn't find Ethel nor Drusilla there. However, they did hear something. "Sniff around, Mrs. Norris, they must be here somewhere," ordered Mr. Filch. Oh no, Mildred thought, I am going to be expelled. She and Maud sneaked around but ended up bumping into suits of armor and running away. They ran towards their common rooms, and thanks to Peeves the cheeky ghost, the two found themselves in the forbidden corridor standing face to face with what was basically Cerberus. The beast appeared to be in horrid shape, and needed exercise badly. Suddenly, Maud noticed something. "Look, Mildred," she whispered, "that's a trapdoor its standing on, but what could it be guarding?" Mildred decided to make a mental note to tell her friends about it. As soon as they knew Filch was gone, the two went back to there common rooms and made it without being caught by anyone else.

Hermione was woken by Mildred's return, and reprimanded her severely. "Where have you been!?" she asked. Mildred told her everything that had happened. "So that horrid Ethel has tricked me and nearly got me in trouble!" she exclaimed. "I hope you're pleased with yourself, Mildred Hubble. You could have been killed, or worse, expelled!" she said in a very low voice. "You REALLY need to sort out your priorities, lady," Mildred retaliated. "Excuse me?" growled Hermione, "oh, you did NOT just say that. I'm going to bed!" she cried. "Fine!" called Mildred. "Fine!" exclaimed Hermione. And that was that. Mildred and Hermione were now in a feud.

The next day, Ethel was shocked to see Mildred at breakfast. Mildred had filled all of her friends in on the situation, and they were all speculating on what was under the trapdoor. "It's either super valuable or super dangerous," said Ron. "Or super both," added Harry. Hermione showed no interest in what was under the door, only wanting to avoid the dog for the rest of time, though she would occasionally glare in Mildred's general direction.

Other than the Hermione vs. Mildred feud, two months had now passed since the start of school. Classes were now more interesting (except, of course, for Mr. Binns' history class) as the basics had been mastered. For example, Mr. Flitwick was now teaching Wingardium Leviosa in Charms class. He put the class in pairs to practice, with Harry and Ron being paired up. Unfortunately, to their fury, Mildred and Hermione were also paired up together. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising. Swish and flick!" Flitwick explained. "Saying the incantation properly is very important too. Remember when Oiffurab Baruffio said s instead of f and had a buffalo on his chest?"

After this lecture, Harry and Ron found it quite hard. They swished and flicked and flicked and swished, but the feather remained where it was. Ron decided to try poking it when he said the words, which actually caused a fire and everyone had to evacuate until it was put out. When it was, it had somehow not become lunchtime yet, allowing them to continue. "You're saying it wrong, Mildred," snapped Hermione, "It's leviOsa, not levioSA." "You do it then if you're so smart," Mildred snarled. Hermione did, and her feather flew up to the ceiling! "Oh, well done! Hermione has done it!" Flitwick cried, and everyone except Mildred gave a round of applause.

When they left class, Mildred just about snapped. "Ugh, you know we can't actually stand you! It's no wonder you haven't got any friends, you're honestly a nightmare!" she yelled in fury. Hermione ran off in tears. "Hermione!" called Ron. "Mildred, now you've done it!" snapped Harry. Mildred said nothing at all. At lunch, the halloween decorations were enough to put Hermione entirely out of mind for everyone. There were candles, jack o'lanterns, and live bats everywhere.

They were in the middle of eating lunch, which was baked potatoes that day, when Mr. Quirrell came storming in, looking frantic. "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" he shrieked. As soon as this happened, everyone became frantic. Mildred suddenly remembered Hermione and ran towards the restroom, thinking that would be the perfect place to go for a cry. Mildred entered to find the troll had beaten her, with the rest of the friend group having followed swiftly behind. Maud turned on the sink to try to confuse it, which worked, as the troll now looked at the running water instead of at Hermione. However, it just started swinging everywhere now. "Do something!" cried Enid. "HELP!" screamed Hermione.

At this point, Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Cackle entered the room. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled Ms. Hardbroom, and the troll fell over and died right there. She then vanished the body, and deleted this spell from the log. "Let's have some tea and biscuits and discuss the circumstances on which this event occurred," Ms. Cackle soothed. "5 points will be deducted from all houses except Hufflepuff. You are alive via sheer dumb luck!" cried Ms. Hardbroom. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, it was truly horrible of me to say those nasty things" apologized Mildred, almost in tears. "I forgive you, Mildred," Hermione cried, also tearfully, and they embraced. "All right, you two, let it out," Ms. Cackle soothed. The others were just glad that the feud was over.

As October ended and November began, the weather began to get colder, and it began to snow. The broomsticks often had to be defrosted, and Ms. Hooch made sure to teach everyone how to do that. The Quidditch season was beginning, too, and Gryffindor was to play Slytherin in the first match of the year.

This all confused Mildred, who knew nothing of this magical sport. "What even is quidditch?" Mildred asked Hermione. Hermione said nothing, and simply handed her a book called "Quidditch Through The Ages". Mildred read it and it was very interesting. She learned that a quaffle is what you play with to score, and that you must avoid bludgers if you want to avoid injury. She also learned that the golden snitch is what ends the game when the Seeker catches it. The Keepers defend the goal posts, the Chasers play with the quaffle, and the Beaters keep bludgers away from everyone else.

On Saturday, November 2, at 11:00, the first match began. Enid sat with her friends on the Gryffindor side, though she still cheered for Slytherin, as that was her house. Everyone else definitely rooted for Gryffindor. Enid understood completely, as Gryffindor was the house of most of her friends, and indeed the Gryffindors shared this sentiment about Enid, too. Maud couldn't be fussed about who won, so Ms. Hooch made her the Ravenclaw commentator alongside Jadu Wali, who was commentating for Hufflepuff. Enid was chosen as Slytherin's commentator, and Gryffindor's was Harry. Each person commentated on matches in which their teams were not playing so as to keep commentating unbiased.

Ms. Hooch was refereeing, and Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor had the quaffle. It was passed about for a bit, but then Marcus Flint of Slytherin took the quaffle, and then Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood got it back to Gryffindor. The first score was by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, and play continued. Flint fouled the seeker during a snitch chase, causing Gryffindor to get a free shot and for the snitch to be lost. All of a sudden, "Genista!" cried Ebony from the Slytherin crowd, and Angelina's broom began behaving strangely, trying to lurch her off. "Atsineg!" called Enid, pointing her wand at the broom, which returned to normal. After that bombshell, the Gryffindor seeker, Esmerelda Hallow, managed to catch the snitch with her mouth and thus won the match 170-60 for Gryffindor.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Break

Christmas was fast approaching. The common rooms and the Great Hall all had roaring fires, the corridors were covered in ice and frost, and the bitter wind rattled the classrooms. Worst of all was Mr. Snape's class, in which you could literally see your breath, and everyone decided to keep near their cauldrons. "I do feel sorry," said Draco during potions class one day, "for those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." The rest of the goth gang chuckled. They had been worse than usual since Slytherin lost the match, though Enid, a Slytherin herself, hadn't been bitter at all. Everyone was looking forward to going back to their parents for Christmas.

At the end of Potions class, when everyone left the classroom, Hagrid had a rather large fir tree that he was carrying through the corridor. "Hello Mr. Hagrid, would you like any help?" asked Ron, who couldn't see a thing past the branches. "No, I'm fine, thanks, Ron," replied Hagrid. "Excuse me, are you trying to earn some extra money for your family? That hut of Mr. Hagrid's is like a palace compared to what you're used to," insulted Draco. Ron was furious, and Mildred and Hermione had to hold him back from causing a fight then and there. They then went to lunch, and they saw the wonderfully decorated great hall, and with Hagrid's christmas tree it looked even better.

Unfortunately, the day soon came when they all had to go home for Christmas. It was quite an emotional goodbye at Kings Cross when all their parents arrived. Hermione, Mildred, Maud, and Enid were delighted to discover that they all lived in London, and decided to use the Tube as often as possible to visit one another. Harry was a resident of Godric's Hollow, a small village near Penzance, so his journey would by far be the longest, as Hogwarts was situated quite near to Inverness. Ron lived in the Burrow in Ottery Saint Catchpole, which itself is near to Ottery Saint Mary, so his journey would be of similar length.

Over the break, Harry practised his wizard's chess and playing his flute, which he actually quite liked considering he had to for a class. The winter concert that year had seen him play simple songs like Frére Jacques and Hot Cross Buns, for he was only a first year and still needed to develop musically. Among the presents that year were a flute practise book from Hagrid, 50 galleons and an invisibility cloak from his parents, a Weasley jumper and some fudge from Ron, an assortment of candies from Hermione, the complete first season of Game of Thrones from Mildred, a silly wig from Maud, and a teddy bear from Enid, who had wanted to send him a real bear but couldn't as Harry wouldn't have nearly enough room for one in his backyard. It was a very merry Christmas for all, and Harry and Ron resolved to go to London for summer break to spend time with their friends in person.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mirror Of Erised

At last, it was time for Christmas break to end, and lessons began again. On 12 January 1992, the Sunday after Epiphany, the group all met up again in London. They were all delighted to see each other for the first time in person since they had all parted ways on 15 December 1991. Everyone's parents also met up again and they chatted about everything, then after the children had left on the Hogwarts Express, they all went out for beer in the pub before returning home the next day. Not much catching up needed to be done, as everyone had made sure to keep in touch via magic mirror over the break, so everyone knew what was happening.

Everyone brought with them whatever presents they could (and still had, in the case of the edible presents), and quite a fun day was made of showing off each other's presents in the train. It was a long journey, as Hogwarts had to be reached via a split from the Far North and Kyle lines at Dingwall. The Start of Term feast was re-held, and it was a great day full of fun.

On the first night back, Harry decided to test out the invisibility cloak he had received. He had wanted to know what could be under that trapdoor encountered earlier in the year, so he decided to look it up in the restricted section of the library. He went in the middle of the night to the library and into the restricted section. He grabbed a book, which began to scream the moment he opened it, so he quickly put it back. Unfortunately, Mr. Filch heard this. Of course, Harry had the cloak on, so he couldn't be seen. Mr. Filch told Mr. Snape his suspicions, and they walked right past him without noticing.

Harry went into the room next to him. Inside he found a lovely mirror, with an inscription atop it: Erised s'traeh ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs I. He went to look at himself and saw nothing. Of course he didn't see anything, he was under the invisibility cloak. So he took it off, and again saw nothing. Confused, Harry went back to the Common Room, and told Ron what he had seen. The next night, after a full day of classes, Ron came with him, using the cloak of course, and when Ron got there, he actually saw something. He was a bit older, was wearing the Head Boy badge, and was holding the House and Quidditch cups. Unfortunately, they made such a noise that Mrs. Norris entered the room. It was at this point that the two decided to leave. Harry, after much pestering not to from the others, went back to the mirror the third night, but this time, Ms. Cackle was there as well.

Harry decided to back out of the room, but Ms. Cackle had heard him and asked he remove the cloak, which he did. "I see you have managed to find the Mirror Of Erised," Ms. Cackle observed thoughtfully. "So that's what it's called," replied Harry, clarity suddenly coming to him. "It shows us the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts," Ms. Cackle explained. "I see my sister Agatha, as she abandoned me in favor of the dark lord. Your friend, Mr. Ronald Weasley, sees himself as the best of his family, as he feels overshadowed by them. And, you seem to be quite selfless, my dear boy, as you don't see anything." Everything suddenly became clear to Harry. "I advise you not to come back here, Harry Potter," warned Ms. Cackle, "It does not do to dwell on dreams." Harry took this advice and went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Philosopher's Stone

The rain had now replaced the snow, and spring had sprung. Hermione was doing a bit of light reading, so she called it, when she found something intriguing she thought the others would want to see. The others all came to her immediately and were quite curious when she mentioned Nicholas Flamel and something called the Philosopher's Stone. Suddenly, it all made sense to Harry. He remembered seeing Nicholas Flamel as Dumbledore's partner on his first chocolate frog card. "This philosopher's stone must be what was under the trap door," he told the others, "Dumbledore did work with Flamel, didn't he?" The others remembered this too, and resolved to do something about it.

The next day, there was a quidditch game, and it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, with Gryffindor taking the victory, to the delight of everyone. Oddly enough, Mr. Snape of all people had been refereeing. Speaking of him, he snuck away that evening from dinner. Harry and friends noticed immediately and went after him, keeping a safe distance until Snape reached a clearing. Mr. Quirrell was there too.

"I don't know why you wanted to meet here of all places, Mr. Snape." Quirrell stammered, clearly frightened as all hell. "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," replied Snape coolly, "After all, the children aren't to know about the philosopher's stone being kept here. Have you found out how to get past Cerberus yet?" "But Mr. Snape, I…" "You don't want me as your enemy, Mr. Quirrell," said Snape menacingly. "But I don't…" "Very well, we'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your true loyalties lie," Snape concluded, and away he went.

"Let me get this straight," muttered Enid, "it IS the philosopher's stone they're after? Snape's trying to blackmail Quirrell into helping him get it?" "That's what we've heard, isn't it?" answered Maud. "There is most definitely something else guarding the stone apart from Cerberus," speculated Mildred, "likely enchantments and puzzles and things of the sort." "Whelp, I know what we're doing over the next few days," decided Ron. They were going to try and beat Snape to the Philosopher's Stone.


	10. Chapter 10: Through The Trapdoor

Finals came and went. Flitwick's involved Wingardium Leviosa, McGonagall had the class turn mice into snuffboxes, and Snape had them brewing forgetfulness potions. Binns had the class answer 55 multiple choice questions about wizarding history before 600 BC, followed by 3 short answer questions, 1 document-based essay, and 1 long essay. This rather long final took four days to complete. Hagrid had conveniently made one of the questions in the written portion of his final about Cerberus, so the trio figured out how to get past him because they had studied Cerberus well, both in the "field" and in his class.

The friends decided to act that night. Harry and the group all set off from their respective common rooms and met up at the corridor where Cerberus was. The way to calm him down, according to the class and final, was to play the flute. So Harry also brought his flute with him. Harry played Concert F for a while until Cerberus eventually fell asleep.

When they opened the trapdoor, they all fell into a room full of a plant called Devil's Snare. Maud recalled this from herbology class. "I know how to counter," she said, "On the count of 3, cast Lumos." "One, two, three, LUMOS!" everyone complied, and the Devil's Snare was defeated.

Next thing they knew, they were in a room of floating keys. "Quick, find one!" cried Hermione. Enid noticed the lock on the door. "Look for an old fashioned silvery one, like the lock," she suggested. There so happened to be broomsticks in the corner, and everyone took one and flew into the air looking for the keys Enid had suggested. They eventually found the one key they were looking for, but it was a hard one to catch, as it wanted to avoid them. Ron dived, Hermione rocketed up, Harry streaked after it, and Mildred, Maud, and Enid all tried to surround it so it couldn't go anywhere. Harry would catch it in the end, and the key did indeed open the door that was at the other end of the room.

In the next room, a game of chess had to be played. Ron and Enid became knights, Harry and Mildred became bishops, and Hermione and Maud became rooks. A white pawn moved forward two squares. Ron took charge and directed the black pieces on what to do. The pieces moved silently and obediently to their assigned place. Harry moved diagonally four squares to his right. Suddenly, Enid was swept off the board clean by the white queen. "Sorry about that, but I had to go out, it left you free to take that bishop over there, Hermione!" Hermione took Enid's cue and then the bishop in question. Soon enough, everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been swept off the board. Then, Ron realized something. "I've got to be taken out. It's the only way. It will free Harry to checkmate the king then we can go on," he explained. Ron made his move and was quickly swept off by the white queen. Harry then moved 3 spaces to his left to win the game.

In the next room was a troll, out completely cold, so there was nothing to do there. This was quickly followed by a riddle with potions. Maud quickly deduced that there were 7 potions, 3 of which were poisonous, 2 of which were actually beers in disguise, 1 would send them to the next room, and one would send them back to the chess game. Unfortunately, this meant that only one of the group could go on. In the end, Harry was chosen. Hermione went back to get help so, and no one wanted to drink any of the others lest they die right there. When Harry appeared in the next room, he was shocked at who he saw.


	11. Chapter 11: Beyond The Trapdoor

It was a lady who looked like Ms. Cackle, but as if she had forgotten her glasses. "Ms. Cackle?!" gasped Harry. "Yes," she said calmly, "but not the one you know as Ms. Cackle." "But, I thought, Mr. Snape…" "Severus?" Ms. Cackle's sister laughed, "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping about like a bat. Next to him, who would suspect dear old Ms. Cackle?" "What did you do to her?" "Oh, just a Draught of Living Death," the woman said coolly. "You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky, for I, Agatha Cackle, will have done away with you by the end of the night. I let that troll in, and my little friend… what was her name again? Tara… no, Tata, could be Taebory… no, it was probably Enopby, or was it Eboby? No, it must have been Egogy, wait… Enobby? No, definitely not, let's see… Ibony? Evony? Ebondy? Enony? Ebory? Enoby?"

By now, Harry was exasperated. "Her name is EBONY DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY," he exclaimed, "and you ordered her to curse the brooms at that match, didn't you?" "Well of course I did," answered Agatha. There was something behind her. The very mirror Harry had seen just after Winter Holidays. He looked at it, and suddenly he felt much heavier. He knew, somehow, that he'd obtained the philosopher's stone.

Unfortunately, Agatha did too. "Give me that stone in your pocket," she ordered. "NO!" cried Harry. Agatha got out her wand and was about to do a spell, but Harry beat her to it. "Petrificus Totalus!" he screeched, and Agatha locked up and fell to the floor just as Dumbledore, the real Ms. Cackle, and Harry's friends arrived.

"Fucking Agathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Mildred exploded suddenly, sounding almost robotic. Everyone looked at her very confused. "Did something happen?" asked Mildred. "Erm, you've just said a curse word," Maud explained. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to do that, but it's been happening to me lately. Hermione too. We act odd and suddenly have strange occurrences, and then we can't remember anything about it." "Anyway, now to do away with my sister," Ms. Cackle said, before banishing her to a place far away. "She can't hurt us now. Harry, I think it is best that you destroy the Philosopher's Stone. It contains the very things that are actually worst for you," she explained. Harry took the stone from his pocket, and Ms. Cackle proceeded. "Bombarda Maxima!" she exclaimed, and the stone exploded. Now, you all had better go up to bed. Your harrowing adventure here means you more than deserve rest.

The next day, it was the final breakfast, and the house cup was to be awarded before the 12:00 departure of the Hogwarts Express service to London Kings Cross. Gryffindor ended up winning due to their adventures the previous night, which awarded them 1000 house points, enough to trump Slytherin, the leaders until that time. No one was really bitter about it shockingly, except for Draco, his goth gang, and ESPECIALLY Ebony, as she'd been foiled. Everyone went home after that, and waited for the second year to begin.


End file.
